


High School Reunion

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, School Reunion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Spencer last walked through these doors, at his graduation, he was 12. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

When Spencer last walked through these doors, at his graduation, he was 12. Now he’s 27 and an FBI agent, and yet the only thing keeping him from running away from this place that still gives him nightmares, is Derek’s hand holding his.

“Spencer Reid?” The name makes everyone turn around to look at him. He nods awkwardly and squeezes Derek’s hand tighter.

“Well, congratulations,” professor Finn says, “Three PhDs, two BAs, a job at the BAU—”

“—the hot boyfriend,” someone says, and everybody laughs.

Spencer is still uncomfortable at the attention but now he’s glad he came. He smiles. “I _do_ have the hot boyfriend.”


End file.
